Mind If We Collide?
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [RaiKim] Fifty stories in fifty sentences, where the Dragon of Fire and Dragon of the Wind make their way through tears and laughter, hatred and love, death and life, and more.


**a/n **Another fifty sentences thing, because I had the idea to do one for all my OTPs. RaiKim is one of them; now that wasn't obvious, wasn't it? Just warning you that somehow, for this fic, my style became less poetic and more wordy. Not entirely sure if that's a good or bad thing. Oh well, you can see for yourself. Enjoy. Ü

Also, this is dedicated to the readers of my story 'No Day But Today.' I couldn't find the… inspiration to update, so this is my consolation for the meantime.

**disclaimer **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

-

-

**01 Walking **

She'd watched him walk away from them before; it wasn't supposed to hurt more each time.

**02 Waltz **

Dancing was easy, just one, two, three, step and repeat; then he takes in who it was he held in his arms, and had to learn the routine all over again (neither of them minds).

**03 Wishes **

There were a million reasons to why she should choose a normal life over this (the dangers, the absence of luxuries, the very state of her being); then her eyes rest upon him and finds her purpose in staying (majority doesn't win this time).

**04 Wonder **

"I love you," she whispers; he wonders when the words would cease to put him in a state of awe.

**05 Worry **

As soon as he comes to, he awakens to a punch on his shoulder; "That's for worrying me," she says frostily, though it is only to hide the anxious tears in her eyes (for one terrible instant, she believed he would never wake up).

**06 Whimsy **

She was not exempt from being the butt of his jokes, nor from occasionally being amused by them; however, she is the only one who dared actually do something when the gags go too far (she likes feeling in control).

**07 Waste/Wasteland **

When everything has fallen apart and all their fighting is in vain, they turn to each other and but only find more brokenness.

**08 Whiskey and Rum **

The acid burns as it descends his throat, and still he drinks, hoping that it would scorch its way into emptiness (anything is better than the throbbing in his heart, than the face of the angeldemongirl that broke it); but the following morning he rises with a dreadful hangover and the aching that never leaves.

**09 War **

It was a warfare between good and evil, black and white, with nothing in between; he is the living proof against this unspoken law (gray area), though she prefers not to think about it too much.

**10 Wedding **

The wedding was akin to a fairytale; everything was perfect and magical, except for the simple fact that the groom wasn't her prince.

**11 Birthday **

"Happy birthday to me," he mutters bitterly, tears dripping off his nose as he bows his head to her motionless form, the celebration ruined by a fatal attack from the Heylin (timing is everything).

**12 Blessing **

She pressed her cheek against the door, straining to hear the exchange between the two most important men in her lives; she almost squealed in jubilation when her father (finally) agreed to marry her off to someone, and in a good mood too.

**13 Bias **

His bets against Omi and Clay were always on her side; he does not know if he chooses her because he sees that underestimated power lurking beneath the pop girl exterior, or because he could not bear to do otherwise (his faith in her stronger than all of them combined).

**14 Burning **

"Where are you?" the smoke around her stings her eyes and envelopes her in its choking grasp; then she finally sees him, and it was there that she was convinced of the horror of her own element, and swears never to use it again (he still looks like himself under the blackened, charred skin).

**15 Breathing **

His exhales tickle her ear as he embraces her close, shielding her from the sight of the burning wreckage that used to be their home and the mangled corpses that used to be their friends; she concentrates on the contact of his breaths on her skin, afraid that she wouldn't be feeling anything if she didn't

**16 Breaking **

"Hold on, please hold on to me," he clutches her hand desperately, trying to convince her to hold on to that last shred of sanity; but still she stares on, silent, eyes wide and brimming with tears that will never fall (the porcelain doll that's been shattered too many times).

**17 Belief **

"Kimi, don't you want to go inside? It's getting cold," the cowboy said tentatively, the girl sitting outside waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, you go on, Clay. I'm just gonna wait for Rai to get here, I'll be alright," and went back to watching the slowly darkening horizon; the cowboy could only nod and sigh wearily, tired of trying to convince her that their friend was never coming home.

**18 Balloon **

An spontaneous thought suddenly came to her during training, and her cheeks ballooned with swallowed laughter as she looked at him; he stared back in confusion as she fell over in a fit (his expression paired with the bunny pajamas she pictured her mind was all too much for her sides to handle).

**19 Balcony **

Like most little girls, she likes to envision how she would meet her hero (on a balcony like Juliet, in a dream like Sleeping Beauty, from a tall tower like Rapunzel); she had no way of knowing it would be in an ancient oriental temple, while he was pulling down the trousers of a short, yellow-headed monk.

**20 Bane **

It begins with her hissing "I hate you," him countering with "The feeling's mutual," followed by a glaring contest, and ends with a feverish, heated kiss.

**21 Quiet **

When he left, she chattered endlessly about how he was such a traitor, how awful it was that he betrayed their trust, how stupid he was for slipping to the dark side; then she realized all her ramblings were for no other use other than to fill the awkward, gaping silences his cheerfulness always used to occupy.

**22 Quirks **

She notices the stubborn cowlick he tries to cover with hair gel, or that he likes his cereal soggy with milk before he eats it, or how his eyes can be the only way you can tell how he was really feeling (bright when he's happy, downcast when he's sad, hooded when he's angry or ashamed); she wonders if it (he) means (a lot) anything (to her).

**23 Question **

"I won't leave you," he says to her, and though she wants to believe it, she still remembers the promises he abandoned, wondering if this will just be one of them (the scar still sting, sometimes).

**24 Quarrel **

("Girl, you're really getting on my nerves.") His voice was composed but his glare needed no words, ("And you're so annoying! I don't know how I can stand you!") she stormed from him in a huff, and they wouldn't speak to each other for the rest of the day; their companions knew, though, that tomorrow, it would be as if nothing happened (they lived for drama, after all).

**25 Quitting **

"I give up!" he throws the controller to the floor; she comes in with a smirk, "Still can't beat my high score, can you?"

**26 Jump **

She watches him flip his torso in mid-air, moving with swift, fluid-grace that could only have been acquired with training even before the temple (circus); sometimes she wishes she could see him in his other element (acrobat).

**27 Jester **

He could cheer her up immensely when she needed it; she's not as good at it as he is, but when he is upset she tries to return the favor.

**28 Jousting **

She summons her fire and he calls on his wind, pushing their bodies to its limits, holding nothing back; the only time they fought better than side by side, was on two opposite sides.

**29 Jewel **

He quietly observes her as she carefully sticks the rhinestones to various objects, clothes and accessories, "It's for making them sparkle," she explains; his eyes are fixed pointedly at her smile, too dazzled to look away, her eyes suddenly more mesmerizing than the truth in her words.

**30 Just **

It was in that split second when his Wudai robes magically transformed to the red and black ensemble of a Shoku, when he was irrevocably named their leader, when they congratulated him with no spite or jealousy, he knew they had finally, sincerely forgiven him for that crime committed so long ago; it had taken work and time and knowing each other (these which trust is made of), but he was grateful, because he also knew he still didn't deserve it.

**31 Smirk **

It's been so long since she'd seen him smile, so long that she forgot about the inexplicable gladness that lightened her heart whenever he did; so when a smirk crept to his lips at her own, she found that she didn't really mind.

**32 Sorrow **

It is in those times where he goes out of his way do something nice for each of them, help them with chores when he's done with his own, or refrain from a prank or insult even when the moment is perfect for it, were the times that transpired instead of him crawling back to them, begging for their trust and pardon; he wasn't the kind of person who expected his every beck and call fulfilled, but one who'd rather toil and suffer, just to feel like he is worthy of it.

**33 Stupidity **

"Well, it's different," she says about the flowers, and he just wanted to bang his head against a wall and get it over with, he who defied the roses-exclusively-on-a-first date unwritten law of the universe; then, all of a sudden, she grins as she inhaled the fragrance of the tiger lilies that he thought uncannily matched her fiery personality, "I like it."

**34 Serenade **

He tunes his guitar, adjusting the strings, strumming sporadically to see (hear) if the chord was right; he begins to sing, random words that enter his mind and persisting until the words form comprehension fall into the rhythm of the poetry he said he disliked, and they're almost lovely, and she wishes, sometimes, that his songs were for her.

**35 Sarcasm **

"Oh yeah, sure, you're not the most difficult, most aggravating, most loathsome girl in the world," he jeers at her, the sarcasm practically dripping from his tongue and piercing her inside; but the next statement surprises her when the irony disappears from his tone, "and I love you anyway."

**36 Sordid **

Her nose wrinkles and her eyes scrunch against her will as they walk through the squalid streets of his hometown, with the mingling smells of pollution, poverty overwhelming her nostrils, and it's painful trying to see how people are living in such foul conditions; she sees his face harden and was about to apologize for her disgust (though it isn't her fault she thinks like that) when he shakes his head, mumbling wretchedly, "I feel that way about this place too."

**37 Soliloquy **

'What's wrong with me? Why is it that, even with all those makeovers and dressing up and trying to look pretty, I can't make him glance my way just once? I'm so sick of this, one day I'm just gonna march right up to him and…' "You sayin' something, Kimi?" He asks upon seeing her blushing cheeks and clenching fists; she turns away, "Oh nothing, don't mind me Rai, I'm just peachy," and he shrugs, 'She's cute when she's like that,' the only thought running through his head.

**38 Sojourn **

There is no time where she appreciates him more than when she is on the ground, beaten and exhausted with the sun blinding spots in her vision, and he's standing over her and on her level the next second, a glass of water in his hand, smiling crookedly, comfortingly, "Need a break?"

**39 Share **

She used to scoff at the love struck, mushy couples who had a drink with two straws in the glass, claiming them to be broke teenagers who didn't know how else to put a romantic atmosphere in the evening; now that she was in the same situation, she realizes there is something sweet about the proximity, with the other's eyes and nose and lips inches from your own, tasting the same refreshing brew, and for a single instant, breathing the same breath and living the same moment.

**40 Solitary **

Though at first he appeared otherwise, he actually preferred to go about life alone; that is, until he met them, and when he was compelled to be on his own again while working for the Heylin witch, he didn't remember how to be without them.

**41 Nowhere **

"Where do you want to go?" his fingers tangled in hers; she grasped his hand just as tightly, reassuringly, "Anywhere, with you."

**42 Neutral **

As they stood parallel to the other, both heaving with fury and staring with hate, Master Fung announces that both of them were to be punished with an extra helping of chores for their impromptu brawl; they groan and protest, but somehow, knew deep inside that they would have been disappointed in their surrogate father if he proved to be in favor with either of them.

**43 Nuance **

**O**n the long journey back to the temple after another hunt for Shen Gong Wu, they'd all fallen asleep on Dojo; he awoke, lethargic, with a complaint at hand about the draft when he felt and saw her leaning against him, her face peaceful as the cool night breeze blew her dark locks from her closed eyes, and how she seemed ethereal with the moonlight making her skin gleam like ivory, and suddenly, nothing else mattered anymore.

**44 Near **

Whenever she threw her arms around him in what seems to be a friendly hug, she hopes that maybe, just maybe, he dreads the moment when they'd have to let go, too.

**45 Natural **

She was starting to think he was good at everything: a faultless poster-boy, a natural warrior, a great strategist… a born traitor.

**46 Horizon **

For her there was no difference between sunrise and sunset, and if she didn't look up at the sky sometimes she wouldn't be able to tell morning from night; the days blurred into one when he vanished into the darkness, forever extinguishing the light from the fire(fly).

**47 Valiant **

He'd never looked more handsome and mighty to her than after he single-handedly defeated the four most powerful evil beings on earth, laying on the ground with more injuries than she'd ever seen on anybody; his harsh façade knocked down, rendered weak, imperfect, battered, precious, _real_.

**48 Virtuous **

"I'll save you," he swears; and to the end, he does, but he doesn't save himself.

**49 Victory **

"Will you," he swallows nervously, "go out," he tugs on the neck of his shirt, feeling choked, "with me?" his tone hitches as if he had hiccups, but at least he finally said it aloud; now, if only she was actually in the room.

**50 Defeat **

It's all so cliché, like the world was taking revenge on him, but as he exhales for the last time, he says "I love you," just as the Heylin declared the battle won; he does not care so much about this loss now, but about the wasted chances, those spur-of-the-moment opportunities to have told her what were now his last words.

-

-

**a/n **Yeah, I know, I know. I'm certain this wasn't my best 50sentences collection (like I said, it wasn't really as poetic or to-the-point as I would have preferred, and I know it was repetitive and boring in some parts), but I'm still proud I came up with another one. I'm currently experimenting with different styles of writing these days, so if it turns out that I'm better or worse at something, you guys could be the judge. In the meantime, because I did put some effort into coming up with another set of 50sentences (you guys should try it, btw. It's fun!), please, please

**_REVIEW! _**


End file.
